


What if?

by the_goofball



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: This is an AU to the seriesResistance is Futileand pretty much continues right afterAvoidance is Futile. I wrote this back in 2015 as I played with the question ‘how would Janeway and Seven react if B’Elanna was pregnant?’.





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently found this in a virtual drawer. So, I dusted it off and added the last few sentences.  
> It took me three times reading this to realize that I stole something from another Sci-Fi show without meaning to. I left it in there because it's actually quite funny. Cookies to anyone who finds it ;o)

* * * * *

 

 _“I've thought about having children, but I must say I never considered having them with you.”_ Kathryn Janeway, Stardate 49373.4, 2x15 Threshold

*

 _“You're right. I would like to have a child someday. But not with you.”_ Kathryn Janeway, Stardate 50384.2, 3x11 The Q and the grey

 

* * * * *

 

„Seven of Nine to the Captain.”

Janeway activated her com. “Yes, Seven?” As they had agreed upon, Janeway addressed Seven personally as a sign that she was alone and could talk about private matters if needed.

There was a slight pause, then Seven said: “I believe it prudent for you to come to Sickbay.”

Janeway arched an eyebrow. _Prudent?_ , she thought. “Did anything happen?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Seven said. “However, none of us is damaged.”

Seven’s usage of ‘us’ told Janeway that B’Elanna was in Sickbay as well but other than that there was no hint at all to what was going on.

“I’ll be with you shortly since I obviously won’t find out more otherwise,” Janeway said.

“Correct. Seven out.”

Janeway blinked. “Alright then,” she said to herself.

 

When Janeway entered Sickbay, B’Elanna was sitting with her elbows braced on her thighs on one of the Biobeds and rubbed her forehead. She looked up with a deep sigh, then – to Janeway’s surprise –froze as their eyes met.

Suddenly, B’Elanna jumped off the bed and whirled around to Seven, who stood a little to the side.

“You told her?”

“I did no such thing,” Seven replied coolly, lifting her chin slightly.

“Told me what?” Janeway asked, stepping further into the room.

“You might just as well have!” B’Elanna fumed.

“It is not my information to share,” Seven said.

“What information?” Janeway looked back and forth between the two of them.

“You’re damn right it’s not!” B’Elanna barked.

“Lieutenant!” The Doctor stepped out of his office. “Calm yourself.”

B’Elanna’s hand shot in his direction, while she still glowered at Seven. “You stay out of this!”

“You should not aggravate yourself,” the EMH said.

B’Elanna whirled around to him. “I might be pregnant but-”

The room went completely silent.

 _Pregnant?_ Janeway stared at B’Elanna, who slowly turned to her with wide eyes. “Pregnant?” She asked out loud. “You’re… pregnant?”

B’Elanna swallowed and nodded, then – avoiding Janeway’s eyes – pushed her hair back and walked towards Janeway. “I… I’m sorry,” she said hoarsely.

 _Pregnant_ , Janeway thought as she watched B’Elanna approach. _She’s_ _pregnant_.

“I know… it’s going to change everything.”

“Of course it will,” Janeway said.

B’Elanna stopped, her hands curling into fists. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated and closed her eyes.

 _She’s with child,_ Janeway thought, then admonished herself: _focus!_ “What for?”

“Everything.” B’Elanna’s curled hands came up and she looked at Janeway. “… so sorry.”

“B’Elanna, please…” Janeway took a step forward. “Stop apologizing and tell me what you are sorry for.”

“For… for ruining everything,” B’Elanna swallowed again. “For disappointing you,” she added, pivoted on her heels and took off.

Janeway opened her mouth but she was too stunned to speak. Only when B’Elanna had reached the door, did she manage to call after her: “B’Elanna…”

But B’Elanna didn’t stop, didn’t reply. She didn’t even look back and dashed away.

“What the hell?” Janeway turned to Seven, who had been standing beside the Doctor and now came towards her. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“I’m not certain,” Seven replied. “I will talk to her.”

“Oh, no. It’s me she’s running from and I’m going to find out why myself,” Janeway said. “And she better have a damn good explanation.”

Seven stopped beside Janeway. “She would be more at ease with me.”

“I’m aware of that,” Janeway said. “But I’m not going to start having you as an intermediary whenever there is a problem between us.” She reached for Seven’s hand and took it between both of her own. “We’ll have to work it out ourselves.”

Seven sighed softly but then nodded. “Very well.”

“I’ll see you later,” Janeway said and squeezed Seven’s hand. “And we’ll talk later. I want to know how you feel about this.”

“Do not worry about me,” Seven said. “I am – fine.”

Janeway shook her head lightly. “You’re picking up bad habits,” she said and before Seven could answer, added: “I have to go.”

Seven inclined her head. “Good luck.”

Janeway gave Seven a ‘seriously’-look and then went in search of B’Elanna.

 

On her way through the corridors, Janeway tried to focus on what B’Elanna feared was ruined. She had a pretty good idea that the reason was connected to their relationship and began to feel irritated that B’Elanna would think Janeway to be that callous.

But then her mind would remind her of the times when children had been a topic; like way back with Tom or even the incident when Q had wanted to mate with her. And Janeway couldn’t deny the excitement she felt about the prospect of B’Elanna being pregnant – until she remembered why she was searching for B’Elanna in the first place and by the time Janeway had reached B’Elanna’s quarters, her emotions were all over the place.

There was no reaction from inside to Janeway’s buzzing, so she touched the panel again.

“I’m busy!” B’Elanna’s voice barked through the speaker.

“You will have to make time, I’m afraid,” Janeway replied and pressed her hand once more against the panel.

No reaction.

“B’Elanna, open this door or I’ll do it myself.”

The door swished open and B’Elanna glared at Janeway. “You would use your rank to gain entrance?”

Janeway glared right back and moved forward, causing B’Elanna to take a step back. Janeway went past her and inside the room.

“I’m not here in my capacity as the captain,” Janeway said. “I’m here because my lover took off right after she revealed that she is pregnant. And yes, I’ll use every advantage I have to talk to her.”

“Even if I don’t want to?”

That stung and Janeway crossed her arms. “Of course not,” she said. “Tell me that you don’t want to talk to me and I’ll leave.”

B’Elanna huffed and then started pacing.

Janeway closed her eyes briefly and exhaled, feeling like the biggest hurdle had been taken. She knew B’Elanna well enough by now to know that she would start talking eventually – after having criss-crossed the room countless times.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, B’Elanna turned to Janeway with a defiant expression. “Since I already know what you’re going to say, there’s no sense in talking. You don’t have to soften the blow.”

Janeway arched an eyebrow, her own ire flaring up again. “Then by all means, enlighten me.”

B’Elanna shot another glare at Janeway before she picked up her trail again. “Oh, it’s going to be something about Starfleet Protocol and pushing boundaries,” B’Elanna said and gestured with one hand. “About not being able to go on but that of course we will always be friends.”

“I’m feeling insulted,” Janeway said.

“Insulted?” B’Elanna stopped and spun around. “You’re feeling insulted?” She asked incredulously. “Do you want to know how I’m feeling?”

“As a matter of fact, I have a pretty good idea about how you feel,” Janeway said. “Overwhelmed, worried and even though you’d rather swallow your tongue before you admit it, you’re probably frightened and feel alone.” Janeway lifted a hand to keep B’Elanna from responding. “Now for the reason why I’m feeling insulted.” Janeway lowered her hand again and after a deep breath took a couple of steps towards B’Elanna. “That you honestly believe I would end our relationship because of your pregnancy is upsetting.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widened. “But…”

“Yes?”

“But… don’t you think I should get back with Tom? Don’t you think a child should have a father?”

“No and it has,” Janeway replied.

“What?”

“No, I don’t believe you should get back with Tom and certainly not if the child is the only reason,” Janeway explained. “And the father is still there even though he might not be in a relationship with the mother.”

B’Elanna swallowed hard, then crossed her arms. “There’s still the protocol.”

Janeway arched a brow. “I got involved with you despite Starfleet Protocol and I’m not going to end it because of your pregnancy.”

Avoiding Janeway’s eyes, B’Elanna bit her lip. “Are you… are you sure?”

Janeway walked up to her and lifted her chin with her fingers. Locking onto B’Elanna’s eyes, Janeway said: “I promise you that I will not leave you because you are pregnant.”

B’Elanna’s eyes, which had moved back and forth between Janeway’s, filled with tears and she sniffed softly.

Janeway cupped B’Elanna’s face. “We’re in this together.”

Putting one hand on top of Janeway’s, B’Elanna moved her head, pressing her nose into the palm and took a deep breath – probably inhaling the scent, Seven had left behind. Then, with a laugh that was half a sob, she looked up again. “Maybe you shouldn’t make any promises before you have talked to the Doctor.”

Janeway tilted her head and looked questioningly at B’Elanna.

“He said my temper might flare up more often because of the hormones.”

Janeway smiled. “We’ll manage somehow,” she said and for a moment just looked into B’Elanna’s wide open eyes.

Janeway finally allowed her own excitement to come through and she moved closer to B’Elanna. “Are you really pregnant?” She asked in a hushed voice and moved her hands down onto B’Elanna’s shoulders.

B’Elanna nodded slightly. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Are we…” Janeway swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Are we really going to have a child?”

B’Elanna nodded again, dislodging some tears. “Yes,” she croaked.

“We’re going to have a family? You, Seven and I?”

“Yes,” B’Elanna confirmed with a laugh, lifting her shoulder to brush away a tear.

Janeway blinked rapidly to keep her own tears at bay. “We’re going to have a family,” she repeated just to hear herself saying it again.

B’Elanna tilted her head. “You are really excited about this.”

Janeway took a deep breath, trying to rain in some of her emotions. “I still believe the Delta Quadrant isn’t the best playground for a child and I’d wish for other circumstances… but it is as it is,” Janeway said. “I had given up hope of-“ This time it was Janeway who sniffed softly as she lost the battle against her stinging eyes. “I had given up hope of ever having my own family. I mean a family with child.” She swallowed and nodded. “So… yes, I am excited about having a child with you.”

“Are you… really?”

Janeway nodded again. “You’re right of course, things will change and I’m not saying it’s going to be easy for either of us. But…” She laughed, spilling more tears. “Can you imagine Seven with a toddler in Astrophysics, trying to figure out the most efficient-“

B’Elanna burst out laughing. “Kahless, I hope she’s over scheduling fun-times.”

Janeway laughed as well. “How about you searching everywhere for your favourite sonic screwdriver until you hear a soft snicker from the other room?”

“No!” B’Elanna gasped.

“Oh, yes.” Janeway nodded. “And I have another one: Seven and you discussing some engineering problem in our quarters, trying to keep all the PADDs out of little hands.” Janeway mock-groaned. “I suppose crumbs and PADDs aren’t the only thing I’m going to find in bed.”

With a laugh, B’Elanna averted her eyes. It hadn’t been that long after they had gotten together that Janeway had found a PADD from B’Elanna under the covers.

“But what’s with you?” B’Elanna looked up again. “You haven’t said anything about yourself.”

Janeway squeezed B’Elanna’s hands. “I see myself laying in my reading chair with a sleeping bundle on my chest.”

There was a sob, then B’Elanna pulled her hands free just to throw her arms around Janeway and hug her tightly.

Janeway returned the embrace, tears of happiness now running unchecked down her cheeks. With a smile, she closed her eyes.

After a moment, B’Elanna mumbled something into Janeway’s shoulder, causing Janeway to lean back.

“What?”

B’Elanna loosened her grip and with a grin wiped her face. “I asked why you get to have the only peaceful image.”

Janeway followed suit and dried her face with her hand, before she answered: “Because I’d rather think about that then about what sort of mischief Tom will come up with.”

B’Elanna’s mouth formed into a silent ‘o’.

“Does ‘whoopie cushion’ mean anything to you? He’s going to be a pain in the ass,” Janeway said dryly.

“But… how? He would have to know to tease you.”

Janeway tilted her head. “He would figure it out sooner or later,” she said. “And I’d rather have it in the open instead of trying to keep it hidden. Unless that’s what you want.”

B’Elanna stared at Janeway. “You’d… you’d tell him about us?”

Once more Janeway cupped B’Elanna’s face in her hands. “Tom will be more involved than anyone else on this ship and under the circumstances, yes, I’d tell him about us.”

“I have no idea how he’s going react,” B’Elanna said.

Janeway lifted a shoulder. “It might take him a while to digest it but he will get over it eventually. And then he might even see the positive in it; see the whole picture instead of feeling like his manly pride got hurt.”

B’Elanna looked at Janeway questioningly.

“We had a little heart to heart when we were salvaging the useless cortical node for Seven,” Janeway replied.

Janeway tightened her grip on B’Elanna as she swayed on her feet. “B’Elanna?”

“I’m… I’m feeling a little light-headed.”

“Let’s get you off your feet then,” Janeway said and then arched an eyebrow when B’Elanna glowered at her. “I assume there was a reason why you were in Sickbay in the first place.”

Janeway didn’t bother to hide her smile as she recognized B’Elanna’s ‘I don’t like you very much right now because you’re right’-look.

B’Elanna huffed and then turned towards the couch.

Janeway followed her and, after sitting at one end, looked at B’Elanna. “Would you do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Would you lay down with your head on my lap?” Janeway asked, and when B’Elanna looked at her sceptically, she added: “Please? I would really love to have you there.”

B’Elanna sighed heavily, then slipped out of her shoes before laying down. “I’m not sick,” she muttered.

“I know,” Janeway replied. “And it’s not… sometimes I just want to be the one you’re leaning against, you know?” She softly pushed a strand of B’Elanna’s hair back.

B’Elanna’s gaze came up to meet Janeway’s. “Are you saying I’m always turning to Seven?”

Lifting one shoulder, Janeway admitted: “It feels like it.”

B’Elanna seemed to ponder that, then looked back at Janeway. “But that’s only partly true,” she said. “I might turn to Seven when I’m feeling out of my depth.” She pulled her lip between her teeth while her eyes moved back and forth between Janeway’s. “But you’re the one having me in your arms when…” B’Elanna sighed. “When I’m crying and since I’m not doing that very often.” She shrugged. “It might feel like it.”

Janeway felt a ridiculously pleased smile creeping up and was glad she managed a vague “oh” without the smile breaking free.

“Yeah,” B’Elanna said. “I think that might be because I… there are situations when I don’t mind Seven teasing me and there are some when I do.”

“I understand,” Janeway said, reached for B’Elanna’s hand and linked fingers with hers. “But I don’t think she would.”

“I suppose you’re right.” B’Elanna lifted their hands up. She studied them for a short while before she unlinked them and then placed Janeway’s on her stomach, putting her own on top of it.

A surge of joyful excitement shot through Janeway and her gaze moved to meet B’Elanna’s. A smile as wide as the shuttle-bay doors spread across her face and she sighed deeply.

“I’m feeling a lot less scared,” B’Elanna said. “And-“

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.”

Janeway activated her Com. “Yes, Seven?”

“Have you two solved your issue?”

“We did,” Janeway replied and looked at B’Elanna.

“Then I assume I won’t disturb you if I were to join you.”

“Just get your butt here,” B’Elanna said.

“Agreed.” Janeway stroked B’Elanna with her thumb and smiled.

There was no reply from Seven, and Janeway and B’Elanna exchanged a surprised look. It was unlike Seven to let a remark like that uncommented.

B’Elanna had just opened her mouth when the door to her quarters hissed open and Seven stepped inside.

“I’m not able to construct an exact replica of my – _butt_ ,” Seven said. “So you will have to be content with the whole me.”

B’Elanna pulled her legs up. “Then how about getting the _whole you_ over here and placing this butt of yours on the couch?”

Seven grazed B’Elanna with a condescending glance, and then she sat down. With a deep inhale she looked at B’Elanna.

“No lecture, please,” B’Elanna said.

Seven cocked her head. “I had no intention of lecturing you. I wanted to apologize,” she said. “I was of the opinion that it concerned all of us and therefore I asked the Captain to come to Sickbay. However, you were right; it was not my place to do so.”

There was a sigh and Janeway looked down at B’Elanna.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t too keen on facing her,” B’Elanna said and squeezed Janeway’s hand.

“Why?” Seven asked.

“Because I thought she’d want to end our relationship with me being pregnant and all.”

Seven said nothing. But the crested implant above her eye rose slowly and once that had reached the peek, it was followed by her brow.

“You know, your facial expression is sometimes more insulting than anything you could say,” B’Elanna stated.

“I hardly have facial expressions,” Seven said.

Janeway laughed out loud.

“Right,” B’Elanna said. “That’s true enough. But when you do it’s rather effective.” She poked Seven with one foot.

Janeway smiled when Seven caught B’Elanna’s foot and pulled it onto her lap before she held out her hand for the other one.

“I assume the Captain was able to convince you that she has no intention of terminating your relationship,” Seven said.

“Yeah, she was,” B’Elanna said. “I mean, I had no chance. You know how she gets: ‘I’ll use every force necessary’,” B’Elanna mimicked Janeway’s tone and grinned mischievously at Janeway – who arched an eyebrow.

“She’s quite forceful for a mere human being,” Seven said.

“Are you two done talking about me as if I weren’t here?”

“Sorry,” B’Elanna said. “I’m just trying to gather my courage to ask Seven how she actually feels about – well, about me being pregnant.”

Janeway looked from B’Elanna to Seven.

“I am not certain,” Seven said. “I don’t seem to have the best requirements to raise children.”

“You what?” B’Elanna asked.

“Why would you say that?” Janeway wanted to know.

“Need I remind you of the many arguments I had with Mezoti and the twins? The endless discussions I still have with Icheb?”

“Might I remind you that Mezoti and the twins followed a human tradition and hugged you when they said good-bye?” Janeway said.

B’Elanna snorted. “I can’t believe you bring up Icheb. As far as I know he was very determined to save your life.” B’Elanna looked up at Janeway. “And didn’t you say something about Naomi coming to you with a rescue plan for Seven two years ago?”

“She did indeed,” Janeway answered before turning her gaze back to Seven. “Out of the three of us you have the most experience with raising children,” she said and then smiled. “Discussions, arguments and even tears are to be expected.”

“I… I believe you might be a good counterpart to my… um to my more temperamental nature.”

“I think you both will do just fine with parenting,” Janeway said.

“What about you?” B’Elanna wanted to know.

Janeway smiled. “I’m learning to be more than just a captain, so I think I’ll manage.”

“I’m already looking forward to how you use ‘scientific curiosity’ to sell Neelix’ food to the kid,” B’Elanna said with a grin which made Janeway laugh.

“You will not smother the child’s possible interest in science by forcing it to eat something inedible,” Seven said contemptuously. “I will prepare the food myself.”

Janeway nodded with as much seriousness as she could muster. “Noted,” she said and then looked at B’Elanna before the smile could break free.

B’Elanna however, had no qualms to tease Seven. “You’d think it’s the perfect opportunity to dampen every possible curiosity.”

“There are perfectly suitable fields of science to encourage curiosity,” Seven replied.

“Let me guess,” Janeway said dryly. “Astronomy.”

“Astronomy, quantum mechanics, astrophysics, engineering-“

“Just name every field of science that doesn’t involve other species or cultures,” B’Elanna said.

Seven cocked her head and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly. “I find Klingons to be fascinating and worth thorough studies.”

Laughing softly, Janeway said to B’Elanna: “She’s got you there.”

“Mhm… Seven… what are you doing?”

“I have done some preliminary research,” Seven replied. “And I have found aching feet to be a common problem during the last trimester of the pregnancy.”

And sure enough, Seven had B’Elanna’s foot in one hand and was massaging it.

“I’m not that far ahead yet,” B’Elanna said.

“I’m aware of that,” Seven said. “However, if I begin practising now I will have perfected my technique by the time you will be troubled.”

B’Elanna sighed. “Never even try to deny the fact that you are-“ B’Elanna’s eyes rolled back and she moaned softly.

Janeway looked what Seven was doing now, but she was still only massaging and kneading B’Elanna’s feet.

“Damn, that feels nice,” B’Elanna mumbled.

“Then I will not need as much practice as I had believed,” Seven stated.

B’Elanna opened her eyes a bit, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “In this case, it feels terrible and you need to practice often,” she said. “Like on a daily basis.”

“You are insatiable,” Seven said with a soft smile.

“Oh, is this an occasion where you don’t like my… appetite?”

“It was a statement, not a complaint,” Seven said. “I very much enjoy your appetite.”

Janeway laughed. “I’m glad you said that yourself since it’s so obvious that you do.”

“It would be illogical for me to say otherwise and untrue.”

“Seven?”

Seven shifted her gaze from Janeway to B’Elanna and gave her a questioningly look.

“If you leave aside the argument, which will take a few years anyway… how do you feel?”

Seven straightened her shoulders. “While I feel a certain curiosity about a subunit of you, B’Elanna Torres, I’m also aware of my tendencies to overcompensate for the perceived negligence of my own parents.”

Janeway had laughed at Seven’s use of ‘subunit’ but also because she knew all about overcompensating. “The poor kid is probably going to feel smothered by us in no time.”

“You really believe that?”

There was a wistful undertone in B’Elanna’s voice and Janeway looked down to her. “Believe what exactly? That we will do everything possible to keep our child safe or that it will feel smothered by us?”

B’Elanna shrugged as much as possible. “Both, I guess,” she replied quietly.

“Well, for the former, I know that as a fact. Does ‘overcompensating protectiveness’ ring a bell?” Janeway took B’Elanna’s hand and squeezed it softly. “As for the latter… we will do everything we can to make the child feel loved. That’s a promise.”

B’Elanna’s grip on Janeway’s hand became almost painful as she looked searchingly into her eyes. Finally, with a deep sigh, B’Elanna nodded. “Okay. Then I will put this fear aside for now and focus on another one: how to tell the father to be?”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” Janeway said. “At least not the part about us. Unless you prefer that.”

“Not really, no.”

“Then just invite him for dinner.” Janeway smiled.

“I shall prepare his favourite meal,” Seven said. “It was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches was it not?”

Janeway laughed at that and B’Elanna snorted.

“The meal won’t be a problem,” B’Elanna said. “Anything not created by Neelix is a win.”

“Dinner it is then.”

“Right.” B’Elanna sat up. “Then I’ll go and bring Tom the news and an invitation for – the day after tomorrow?”

Janeway nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

B’Elanna stood and straightened her shoulders.

“Will you return later?” Seven asked.

“It’s supposed to be your evening.”

“Given the circumstances, we can make an exception.” Janeway smiled softly. “I’d love to have a cosy evening with both of you.”

B’Elanna’s gaze moved to Seven.

“I’m in agreement with the Captain.”

Biting her lower lip to somewhat hide the smile, B’Elanna gave a curt nod. “I’ll see you in a bit then.” She turned on her heel and left.

Janeway inhaled deeply, her gaze still on the door. “We’re going to have a child,” she whispered and reached out to Seven.

“You are excited about this.” It was a statement, not a question. Seven took Janeway’s hand into her own.

“Oh, I’m also terrified.” Janeway looked at Seven. “We are in the Delta Quadrant, so many things could happen.”

“Many things will happen,” Seven said and tugged lightly on Janeway’s hand. “One of the things that will happen is that Voyager and her crew will return to the Alpha Quadrant.”

Janeway had moved closer to Seven and now gave her a half smile. “You sound rather confident about that.”

“I am.”

“You suddenly have faith?” Janeway asked teasingly, remembering very well their conversation about this particular subject.

The implant above Seven’s eye rose. “No,” she said. “At least not in general. But I do have faith in you. And you said it yourself: we will do everything we can to keep the child safe. And you believe the Alpha Quadrant to be a safer place.”

Janeway shook her head with a smile. “You have me all figured out.”

“I highly doubt that,” Seven replied. “But this I know.”

With a soft sigh, Janeway leaned into Seven. And together they waited for B’Elanna’s return.

 

Fin.


End file.
